1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens and a lens module; in particular, to a liquid crystal lens and a liquid crystal lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal lens is a lens which can change its focal length. The liquid crystal lens includes a liquid crystal layer, a pair of alignment layers, and a pair of electrode layers. The alignment layers position on the different sides of the liquid crystal layer respectively. The alignment layers can arrange the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in a predetermined way. The electrode layers are positioned on the different sides of the alignment layers respectively.
While the liquid crystal lens is in use, the voltage signal is applied to the electrode layers, so as to generate an electric field between electrode layers positioned on two sides of the liquid crystal layer. The electric field can control the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. Thus, the rotated liquid crystal molecules can generate the effect similar to the optical lens. While light passes through the liquid crystal lens, light is affected by the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules.